Commotion
by Twilight's Shadow
Summary: “…You’re not going to get off me, are you.” It was statement, not a question.“Nope.” Read & Review! AxelDemyx One shot slight edit


Wow, I've haven't written anything here in awhile. Well, I'm here! I just need to stop being so dang lazy…I've had this one for months, but I just didn't know how to end it…Now I have!

Title: Commotion

Rating: T/PG-13

Summary: "…You're not going to get off me, are you." It was statement, not a question. "Nope."

Pairing(s): Axel/Demyx, Blink-and-you'll-definitely-miss Marluxia/Vexen (not even)

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to the its respected creators. Conveniently for them, that doesn't include me.

* * *

To say that Demyx had a bad day was an understatement: He was having the epiphany of bad days. 

It had been a simple assignment: gather information and a small, natural object from the world for experimentation and testing. The locals had been ignorantly helpful as well, practically shoving everything he needed into his face. But that cursed, inexplicable compassion Demyx still held within himself; that damnable kindness that was so unfitting for a member of Organization XIII, for the Melodious Nocturne, for Number IX, for a…a Nobody.

And it was all over a tiny, pony-tailed girl and her protective older brother. How teeth-rottenly cliché.

Although, the Superior didn't think it was so sweet or cliché. If fact, he thought it was unforgivable that a being without a heart should have such…feelings for mere mortals. At least, that is what Xemnas said, when he was discussing with him that this failure was Demyx's last, and if he shall do so ever again…

Well, that was what Demyx was so bummed about.

The Superior had told him that he would usher out a punishment to him later. Demyx was then excused, and he instantly left to the city section of the World that Never Was. He wondered aimlessly in the dark, abandoned city, a task Demyx often does when he felt the need to think and be alone. Random heartless and lower class nobodies appeared predictably, sensing a conceptual being that could provide them with a sufficient heart, only to shrink away when realizing Demyx's was, too, a being with similar goals to theirs (along with having more power than they).

'Sorry guys: No hearts here,' Demyx though bitterly, continuing on his purposeless trek as the dark beings disappeared, bored with the Nocturne.

The sitar player-unintentionally, of course-soon found a series of soulless homes in a tightly designed neighborhood. The houses were created to be on top of one another, giving it a distant scene of a schoolgirl's daydream. However, as Demyx exited out the portal of darkness on the roof of the tallest house and gazed emptily at the building below, all he could feel in this non-existing world was a hollow emotion of something he could not name. Of something that should have been there, with faces and noises and breaths and life. But there was nothing. As usual. Demyx pulled his eyes and his futile thoughts away from the dead metropolis and turned to the great, vast heart that stood ominously in the black sky…

Kingdom Hearts.

The goal he and his nobody companions (a term they used very loosely) constantly sought in order to gain the hearts they so truly desired and, according to the Original Six, deserved. Demyx reached his right, gloved hand to the enormous heart, his arm outstretched as far as it could go. He let the tip of his middle finger extend to its highest point and stood on the very tips of his toes, valiantly trying to reach Kingdom Hearts, like a child reaching for the moon. Only a little more…only a little more…! But Demyx knew: he wasn't an idiot. He would never be able to reach it…never... He fell back to his feet, with a sigh that blew a strand of his sun-kissed locks out of his face. Suddenly, Demyx snorted to himself, couldn't help but feeling like an adolescence sent to his room after crashing his father's car, brooding over the concept of life while awaiting his sentence.

Soon, Demyx found himself broodingly strumming melancholy notes upon his sitar, sitting inside one of the room of the empty home, gazing longingly out a shatter window at the lone Kingdom Hearts, waiting for, he supposed, his punishment. Although, Demyx wasn't too apprehensive of the upcoming doom: He has failed before, he has been punished before. Usually, it would only be extra paperwork, message delivery, or other undesirable jobs that came along with thirteen high classed Nobodies "living" with each other. And that required a lot more work than any of them liked, thank you very much.

…The problem was, the Superior seemed exceptionally mad this time, and that made Demyx wonder if his punishment might be exceptionally bad…

Demyx was lost in the makings of his own tunes when he heard whoosh-ing noise of a portal of darkness opening behind him. Demyx ceased his playing, hugging his sitar to his chest in an assuring manner for a small moment. The instrument then turned into a bubble and dissipated as he willed it to. He stood up with sigh and turned around, in a slight unease about guessing whom the deliverer of his retribution would be. Xigbar? Zexion? Xaldin? Oh please don't let it be Saix…

Except when he found himself facing the other, Demyx met dancing emerald jewels for eyes, spastic red hair, an outrageously thin figure, and cocky smirk to boot.

"Axel?" Demyx supplied, surprised. Out of all the Organization, the Superior sent him to deal him his punishment? That's strange: Xemnas had a low-tolerance for the Furry of Dancing Flames, though it was even lower for Demyx.

"Heard you got in trouble," Axel's smirk got wider, his teeth bearing wolfishly. Demyx pouted angrily. So he had only come to bug him. Typical.

"I don't have time for your teasing Axel. Now leave me alone." He was going to disappear and leave Axel and his mockery behind-he really wasn't in the move for Flame Wielder's banter-but something prevented him from doing so. Namely, Axel's fixated eyes on his.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not done yet," Axel purred, approaching the sitar player languidly and wagging a finger. A scowl soon replaced Demyx's pout: He'd hoped relocating himself to this abandoned room in this dead house would make it a bit more difficult to find him. Apparently, it didn't.

"Axel! Get out!"

Axel twirled and landed squarely on a hardly standing, dusty bed that Demyx hadn't noticed before, lounging back with a pleased sigh. The bed squealed and groaned wearily, the sudden weight contrasting with its lack of usage. But who would use it here, Demyx wondered, in a world that should not even be?

Axel peered as though he was actually considering Demyx's request, with a finger to his lip in a pondering expression…but the Flame Dancer suddenly grinned and said, "Nah. I think I like it here just fine."

"I'm not in the mood Axel! Leave!" Demyx pointed to the door to imply his point, but the Flurry did no such movement. In fact, Axel made himself more comfortable, twisting on his side and resting his head on a propped arm.

"So whatcha do this time? Hmm?" Axel retorted, concentrating on snapping his fingers that created tiny flames that vanished as quickly as they were created. Demyx crossed his arms in a huff: Obviously Axel wasn't going to leave anytime soon, unfortunately.

"…Why should I tell you?" Demyx plopped down in front of Axel on the bed, sulking. Axel grinned at Demyx's back.

"I know you want to, so just tell me. What? Did you screw up…again?" Axel drew out lazily. Demyx's face was beet red.

"What's it to you?!" he snapped. Axel barked out a laugh.

"Aww, I'm just trying to help, Demy! You don't have to be so mean!" Axel mockingly moped, goofily trying to mimic Demyx's sullen face.

"You jerk!" Demyx spun around; teeth bare and echoes of aqua eyes reverberating in anger. "Leave me alone Axel! Leave me alone and get out of here! Now!"

"Wow…didn't know the kitty had so much bite," Axel chuckled, please with the new amusement he had found. Demyx, on the other hand, was not nearly having as much fun. And he didn't know whether it was Axel's relentless mocking or the thought of his impending discipline, but whatever it was, Demyx was pissed. So pissed, that he jumped Axel in a fury of ireful emotions. The two of them were thrown against the bed, bouncing once before settling with Nocturne grabbing the Furry by the collar of his coat. Through gritted teeth, Demyx managed to say, "Quit pissing me off, you ass!"

However, the sitar-player's dominance was short-lived: With a quick maneuver of legs, Axel was pinning Demyx to the bed. The water-user gasped as he was slammed into the mattress, his face rivaling that of a tomato as he realized how close the other's face was to his own.

"Don't think 'cause you're pissed that you can ever one-up me, Number IX."

Axel's face suddenly loss all of its merriment, and held nothing but an icy stare and a scowl. Demyx tried to desperately sink into the cot, to disappear from the slight-crazed fire-wider and to just disappear completely. But Fate was not so kind to him, and the farther he tried to wiggle into the mattress (and away from Axel); the harder it became to get from the Flurry's hold. Axel noticed Demyx's squirming, but did nothing: he had his hold on the other, and he wasn't about to let up.

"Axel! Get off of me!" Demyx yelled.

Axel said nothing, so Demyx began to kick and scream, but both were futile in their efforts.

"Axel! I mean it! Get off of me, you…you brute!" the Melodious Nocturne exclaimed. Axel looked surprised, and Demyx, who caught the look and ceased his thrashing, asked breathlessly, "What?"

"…That was uncalled for," was all the Flurry gave. Demyx stared at the other liked he had grown a second head.

"Well if you weren't on top of me, maybe I wouldn't have said it!" Demyx nearing screamed. Axel blinked owlishly once, then twice, and suddenly erupted in a bout of laughter.

"What?! S-Stop laughing!" Demyx cried. Axel, instead, crossed his arms to his stomach to lessen the pain of chuckling so hard. However, his legs were straddling Demyx's sides, which did not sit well for the water-user.

Axel wiped away the fake tears that spurred in his eyes. If he had feelings, he would definitely be amused about now.

"Man, you're hilarious!" Axel managed to chuckle the sentence out, staring with mirth at Demyx, as though he too realize what the joke was. Demyx didn't.

"You are so weird," Demyx mumbled, turning his head to the away from the manic flame-wielder. Axel found the smirk on his face permanent.

"Thanks."

Demyx pouted irritably, attempting to turn on his side and maybe even tipping the other nobody over, replying, "That wasn't a complement."

"I know."

Demyx folded his arms on his chest, his plan of tilting Axel over not working.

"Your face is gonna get stuck with that pout on it if you don't stop doing that," Axel retorted, shifting to make himself more comfortable. Demyx flushed heatedly at the movement, but he tried to conceal it by turning his head away from the flame-wielder.

"…You're not going to get off me, are you." It was statement, not a question.

"Nope." And it was answered with a statement as well.

"C'mon Axel! Someone is going to be here soon! Can't you just relish in the fact that I will be in deep trouble soon and leave it at that?" Demyx pleaded as Axel stared into a blank place behind him, a pensive, glazed over look on his face.

"Axel?...Axel?...Are you even listening to me?"

The Flurry blinked, as if awaken from a stupor, and gazed down at the sullen Demyx, as if him atop of the other was as normal as saying 'Hello' to a passing stranger.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Ugh! That's it! Axel, if you don't get off me this instant, I'll-" Demyx started, but the sitar-player words were suddenly caught in his throat. Axel-through a bout of temporary insanity, Demyx hoped-had unexpectedly bent down and began nuzzling Demyx's neck.

Too shell-shocked to say anything initially, Demyx managed to get a string of word out of him mouth after of few, painfully long moments ticked on by.

"I-I…you…uh…I mean…u-um…w-what are y-y-you…!" Brilliant Demyx: how very lucid of you. But he could not be blamed entirely: Axel apparently found a ticklish spot of Demyx that even he did not know existed, right under the place where his earlobe ended and his jaw line began. The manic fire wielder used his nose to graze lightly over the spot, causing the other nobody to squirm uncomfortably and with small gasps and tinier giggles (or something that sounded extremely close). Axel smirked, proud of his new discovery, and leaned up to watch the result his action play across Demyx's face. He was not disappointed.

"I do believe red is your color, Dem-Dem," Axel snorted. Demyx gnashed his teeth and kicked his legs furiously.

"Axel…Please…GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Demyx shrieked, not caring how girly he sounded, because frankly, he finally at the end of his rope! He was frustrated: scratch that, he was damn near livid! He was about to be punished by with some unimaginable, inexplicable punishment (that was probably wasn't much fair, anyway) and this-this…psychotic maniac was sitting on top of him, messing with him and flicking flames in his face and nuzzling him and…!

"Jeez, you don't need to yell. I'm right here."

Demyx's eyes were gigantic when they shot open and looked at the charka-wielder, whom was currently digging in his ear with an apathetic expression. Automatically, Demyx's hand flew up and covered his mouth. Xaldin once told him he talked too much, and Demyx had replied that he was thinking, not taking. Then Xaldin then retorted him that he needed to control himself from thinking aloud. Demyx didn't get it. Well, until now.

"I'm sorry Axel! It just slipped out! I didn't really mean it, really! I-"

"Quit it," Axel deadpanned. Demyx stopped his rambling at the sound of the fire-wielder.

"What?"

"Quit saying things you don't mean," Axel murmured, peering into Demyx's eyes. Confused, Demyx-who was trying to figure what the Flurry meant-wasn't aware that the other nobody had curved himself towards him. It was only when their faces were only inches from one another that the Nocturne realized that Axel was much more closer than he was a moment ago. And he was a lot less flustered.

"Axel…what are-"

"No hearts, right?" Axel replied, but not with bitterness in his tone, nor contempt or mockery. He stated it like it was a simple, tangible fact. Like he, Demyx, and everyone else in this non-existent world knew to be true. Because it was true…

"Right…" Demyx whispered, because he didn't know if speaking any louder would break the spell he was suddenly under, and he didn't want to break it because…

"Yeah…right…"

And then Axel kissed him.

It wasn't passionate, because they did not have any heart to be passionate or to experience passion. And it wasn't rough, because the two of them had not had enough savvy to know what the difference was between a rough and a sweet lip lock. To them, it was just a kiss. Just skin on skin. Just the nibbling of lips. Just tongues gilding against teeth, licking the inside of mouths. Just to remember the taste of one another. But it wasn't a kiss. Because kisses meant something. And this couldn't mean anything…

Demyx could not shake the feeling that Axel had similar thoughts running in circles in his head too.

They broke apart their non-kiss, Axel heading for Demyx's neck, leaving the water user to stare at the dank, dusty ceiling. He moaned and gasped from the ministrations (the licking and…oh...the biting) Axel was providing for him on his neck and a bit of his chest. Demyx knew they could not feel anything, that they could not express emotion. But whatever Axel was doing to him…made his stomach do flips and twists and turns, and made him want more…

"A-Axel…" The Nocturne whimpered, unable to think of anything else to say at this moment. Surprisingly, the Flurry ceased his doings and looked at the other. But when he looked up, it was not the same flustered, becoming look Demyx had on his face: instead, it was the wry grin of a prankster, who just managed to pull off his latest hoax.

"Well, my work here is done," Axel suddenly declared, maneuvering out of the hold the two of them unconsciously created between them. Demyx sat up, his coat disheveled and off his shoulders. His hair looked as though it had had a nasty run in with a tornado, while his face resemble that of someone who just ran a marathon. Axel tried to keep this image in his head, for future blackmailing references.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Demyx gasped out, still caught up in the rush of what just happened, though what it was, he did not know.

"Distraction, right? Well, it worked," Axel replied, not answering the water user's question in the slightest. Instead, he got up, pulled his own coat up on his shoulders and tried to smooth his normally crazed hair, his back facing the other the entire time.

"Axel? I don't understand: What's going on?" Demyx said, puzzled to say the least. Axel finally turned to the other and smirked, creating a portal of darkness behind him in the process.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You know, looking sad and being pissed isn't really your thing. It's more like Zexion, or Larxene. But not you." Axel replied simply, backing into the dark portal.

"Stop being upset over nothing. If it happened before, it won't be so bad. So stop acting…like this…" and he made a weird hand gesture that didn't help Demyx understand this situation any better. "…And you owe me, big, alright? Don't think I'll forget."

"No, wait! Axel! Don't-"

Axel blew a kiss to the other nobody and gave a standard, "Chao" before disappearing in the black abyss.

Demyx sat there, disheveled, flustered, and horribly confused, on a dusty, creaking bed, in an abandoned, shady house, wondering what the hell just happened. What did the Flurry mean when he said he _owed_ him? What did he do? He annoyed him initially, and they almost fought…

…Surely he didn't meant the kis-

But his ponderings were cut short: At that very moment, another portal of darkness was created, and instead of a fiery, spontaneous redhead, a crossed, golden-eyed, bluenette subordinate appeared, not looking very happy.

"Thought you could hide forever, Number IX?" Saix asked contemptuously.

'Shit…' Demyx thought, 'Just my luck.' But at that moment, he suddenly understood the words flame-wielder left him.

_You owed me…You forgot, didn't you…Distraction, right…Looking sad and being pissed…_

Demyx supposed he should have been grateful for Axel's actions, for they did make him forget the impeding doom. But, what he did! Kissing him…to distract him?! All he did was make him bewildered and uncomfortable! And in front of Saix of all people!

Saix peered at Demyx's grimaced face, as if the other was trying to figure out something that just led him to the same conclusion, over and over.

"…Number IX?"

Then the Nocturne seemed to reach the answer he wanted, for he threw his head back, drew an exaggerated breath and abruptly screamed:

"AXEL! YOU DUMBASS!! I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Axel stared puzzled at the Superior, as the leader pondered aloud why the Flurry was not on his latest mission. 

"Mission?" Axel asked, confused.

"I sent you the report the other day," Xemnas said in clear, booming voice line with simple irritation.

"I didn't get any report," Axel replied, wondering how the hell anyone could tell the different between day and night in this unchanging, dank world.

"It was Number IX's duty to deliver the mission reports," Xemnas began, standing for his chair and ceasing his work.

"Then why isn't he getting in-"

"-BUT, it is your responsibility to realize you might have had a mission to attend to, and since you and Number IX are obviously…_companions_ of some sort…"

"We are not-!"

"-Then you should know such things when they involve your concern." Xemnas moved around his desk, passing the Flurry with a brisk walk that showed his annoyance for the other, without missing a beat. Axel did not follow his movements, but instead looked straight ahead in anger.

"Your punishment will be dealt out shortly by another subordinate. You are dismissed, Number VIII."

Axel gritted his teeth, obviously not pleased. "Yes…sir," he growled out, and disappeared in a standard whirlwind of darkness. Xemnas stood and stared at the spot Axel was only for a moment before disappearing himself in a similar fashion. There no one left in the room, and there was none that witnessed the words exchanged between the two nobodies. However, one entity, being uncharacteristically sneaky and shrew, listened to the two just outside the room, with a cruel smirk plastered on his face.

'Mess with me, will ya Axel? I don't think so…' Demyx thought as he dug through the stacks of paper in hands. At the very bottom of the pile, he grabbed several sheets of paper with Axel's number on them. The smirk then turned up to a full-blown manic grin as Demyx realized the severity of his revenge.

"Nobody messes with me!" Demyx suddenly cackled, quite loudly, and disappeared through a portal of darkness, off to his next delivery. As it faded away, Demyx's voice could be heard saying, "Hmm…who's next…Oh! Lexaeus! Cool! He's not mean to me! Yay!"

And after all he had heard, Marluxia, who happened to turn the corner at the very moment that Demyx seemed to be going temporarily insane, stopped and stared at the Nocturne as he laughed to himself and made declaration to no one in particular. As the Nocturne disappeared (and did not notice Marluxia in the slightest), the Graceful Assassin just stood there, very puzzled at his nobody cohort's action, and presently decided…

That he did not know what was kind of sign this was, nor would he want to.

Instead, he turned and walked back into the hall that directed back to Number IV's lab.

…He was going to tell him he had indeed found something more interesting to talk about.

Owari

A/N: …I find it funny that out of all of the Organization members, Xemnas's name was the only one that was not thought to be spelled incorrectly…Hmm…Apples are weird (don't own those either). Oh, and please forgive the puns that found there ways in this fics: They just wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
